Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 074
Long Time Coming II Summary Featured Duels TJ Dexter vs. Xavier McAdams *''Duel continues from previous episode'' TJ has 5500 LP and three cards in his hand. He controls "Psychic Snail" (1900/1200) and "Esper Girl" (500/300) in Attack Position. He controls Continuous Spell: "Soul Absorption" in his Spell/Trap Zone. Xavier has 2600 LP and no cards in his hand. He controls "Infernity Destroyer" in Attack Position (2300/1600). He controls Continuous Trap: "Phantom Hand" and two other Set cards in his Spell/Trap Zone. Turn 5: TJ TJ Normal Summons "Hushed Psychic Cleric," whose effect forces itself into Defense Position (0/2100). TJ activates "Cleric's" effect to discard a card and then banish a Psychic-Type monster from his Graveyard. TJ both discards and banishes "Space-Time Police." TJ sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster" in Attack Position (3000/2500). Sent to the Graveyard, "Esper Girl" and "Cleric" activate their effects to return the banished facedown card to TJ's hand and to Special Summon "Space-Time Police" from banishment in Attack Position (2300/1600). "Space-Time Police" subsequently banishes "Infernity Destroyer" (TJ 5500 > 6000) Therefore, "Phantom Hand" returns Xavier's banished cards to his hand. "Hyper Psychic Blaster" attacks directly. Xavier activates Continuous Trap: "Zoma the Spirit," which Special Summons itself as a monster in Defense Position (1800/500). A replay occurs and "Hyper Psychic Blaster" attacks "Zoma the Spirit." Xavier activates "Hate Buster" to destroy "Hyper Psychic Blaster" and inflict damage equal to its ATK (TJ 6000 > 3000). "Space-Time Police" attacks and destroys "Zoma the Spirit," who then inflicts damage to TJ equal to "Space-Time Police's" ATK (TJ 3000 > 700). TJ sets one card and hunts for Action Cards. Turn 6: Xavier Xavier activates Continuous Spell: "Infernity Launcher," and he uses its effect to discard one card. Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Beast" (1600/900). Xavier activates "Infernity Launcher's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Infernity Guardian" and "Infernity Avenger" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. TJ finds an Action Card. Xavier sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2500). Xaiver activates "Hundred-Eyes'" effect to banish "Infernity Guardian" from his Graveyard to gain its effect of not being able to be destroyed by battle or card effect while Xavier has no cards in his hand until the End Phase (TJ 1200 > 700). "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" attacks "Space-Time Police;" TJ activates Action Card: "Miracle" to prevent his monster from being destroyed by the battle though he still takes damage (TJ 1200 > 500). Turn 7: TJ TJ Normal Summons "Esper Girl." TJ sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer" in Attack Position (2400/2000). With "Space-Time Police" removed from the field, "Destroyer" returns to Xavier's side of the field. TJ activates "Lifetrancer's" effect to banish "Hyper Psychic Blaster" and "Hushed Psychic Cleric" from his Graveyard to gain 1200 LP while "Soul Absorption" grans him an extra 1000 (TJ 500 > 1700 > 2700). "Lifetrancer" attacks and destroys "Destroyer" (Xavier 2600 > 2500). TJ sets one card. Laurie interrupts the Duel and enters it, making it a Battle Royale, and she takes a 2000 LP penalty (Laurie 4000 > 2000). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation